


fire emblem: shining hope

by joshthetrash



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Fire Emblem Series, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, You Have Been Warned, but there might be character spoilers, no main game danganronpa spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshthetrash/pseuds/joshthetrash
Summary: makoto is part of a mercenary group he was just coming back from a job of taking out bandits when he then sees someone in trouble and decides to help now after saving the one and only prince of the land prince he is thrust into his conflict and must now fight his way through it all along the way he will make friends allies foes what has he gotten himself into.this is inspired by danganronpa and the fire emblem franchise as a wholealso, check this work out it is the same concept and it is really goodhttps://archiveofourown.org/works/7601230/chapters/17298661





	1. prologue

"man what a day" makoto and kyouko were heading back from a job they were hired by a village to take care of some bandits near them after compleating the job they were heading back. "if you say so" said kyouko "well it was hardly a challenge I mean with my sword and you strategies there was no way we could lose" kyouko was their mercenary groups strategist even better than her father who lead the group "said the boy who tripped on his own foot if I hadn't stepped in with my magic you would be hurt badly or worse" "Woh there kyouko you know that wasn't my fault I just have bad luck sometimes" "if you say so but I think you just rush into things too often" as they were talking they heard a noise "what was that" asked makoto "probably just a forest animal now we need to head back"

 

just then they hear "stay there boy" "you hear that kyouko" makoto then runs in the direction of the voice with kyouko right behind him they come to an opening in the woods hiding behind some bushes they see someone surrounded the person in question was a blond man he was on a horse he looked regal "tsk looks like I have to deal with you all by myself" he said "I don't think you understand the situation boy you are surrounded and your retainers are nowhere to be seen so stand down and I promise I will only ruffen you up a little".

 

"we have to help him kyouko," said makoto "it is not our problem and...you are going to go no matter what I say aren't you" "yes" "fine *sigh* let's go" just as one of the men was about to attack makoto jumps out and hits him with a sword "gah" the man says before falling to the ground "who are you two" says the man in charge " we are here to help some one out" "I don't recall asking for your help" said the blond man "well you looked like you needed it" "really" then the man runs up to one of the attackers and with one strike takes him out "I can handle these plebeians" "well I got a feeling that we should help anyways lets go" "ok then makoto stay near...sorry sir what is your name" "Byakuya togami" said the man "right stay near him ensure that they don't get an attack on him I will provide strikes from the back" "got it" "oh jeez men spread out and go for the girl in the back she is the least defensive" all of the men spread out.

 

makoto stays close to togami taking out two of the men who come near him togami strikes down two others and kirigiri takes out one with her thunder spell all that is left is the leader "you want something done right you have to do it your self" said the man taking out his axe "this will be easy" said makoto he swings his sword at the man at hits but doesn't take him down then the man attacks back hitting makoto "ahh" he says "now to kill you" before the man can strike kyouko hits him with her thunder and then Byakuya hits him taking him out.

 

after taking a bit to collect himself makoto stands up "well thanks, guys" "and that is the second time today" "is he always like this" asked Byakuya "yes" responded kyouko leaving makoto to just pout "well in any case you two sure seem capable but may I ask who are you" "I am makoto and this is kyouko we are apart of a mercenary group not far from here" makoto responds "hmm mercenaries you say in that case I will hire you" "wait what" asked makoto "well as you can see people try to attack me and I was separated from my retainers" "hey Byakuya togami that name sounds familiar" said kyouko "well it better I am the future leader of this land after all" said Byakuya "wait are you saying..." "yes I am Byakuya togami the prince of futuru and the heir to the throne" "oh my" "yes and I as you can see I need someone with me to get me to the castle, as well as I, need to find my retainers where ever those baffones are".

 

makoto and kyouko looked at each other "ok but we first need to report back as well as tell our leader where we are going" "why" "well our leader likes to know where we are at all times I don't know why but I don't question our leader" said kyouko "very well then how far away is it" "not that far" said makoto "we can stop by a local village on the way there for some rest for the night" then Byakuya looks a little distraught "what is something wrong" asked makoto "it's just that I don't like being around commoners" "well you are going to have to and it is only for one night we can leave first thing in the morning" "*tsk* fine also what is she doing" makoto looks to see kyouko looking over some of the men's bodies "oh she just likes to look over see if they have anything useful" 

 

they walk up to kyouko "hey kyouko did you find anything" asked makoto "hey Byakuya do you know who attacked you" "I assume they are bandits we came across a few of them before" kyouko then stands up and looks like she is thinking "then why do these men have the insignia of dice" "what" "wait you mean dice as in our neighboring country dice" said makoto "yes" Byakuya then looks a little confused "wait I was just on my way back from a meeting with that country why and when I was leaving I didn't see anyone following us" "perhaps they started after you left their borders" "but wait why would dice send someone to attack Byakuya wouldn't that start a war" "I don't know but we should start going" "right" they leave the woods 

 

meanwhile....

"Oh where is he," said a girl with blackish-purple hair "I don't know I was just following you" said a man with a big thing of hair on his head"come on we have to find my prince in silver armour" "um hey look at that" the girl looks at what he was looking at and sees a bunch of bodies around "hehehe looks like we know what he did now then to see which way he went" she runs off "oh great now I have chase after her two" he runs off two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the current party  
> now for the classes   
> makoto: mercenary: level 2(what you thought he had a special class) boon: skill bane: luck   
> inventory: iron sword, vulnerary 
> 
> kyouko: tactician level 5 boon: attack bane: defense  
> inventory: thunder, elfire, concoction 
> 
> Byakuya: lord level 2 boon: defense bane: resistance   
> inventory: rapier, iron sword
> 
> these are them after the chapter now then makoto despite being the main character does not have a special class instead he just a mercenary. also, Byakuya is a horse Lord but is locked to swords. I am undecided as to whether to do supports during the chapters or make them their own parts in between chapters.


	2. chapter 1: new day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and so we start the next chapter

_after fighting off the attackers makoto, kyouko and Byakuya go to the closest village to stay for the night although some of the villagers are shocked to see the prince there they don't bother him. the next morning, however, they are in for a rude awakening._

 

 

makoto get's up to see kyouko outside "hey good morning kyouko" said makoto "good morning" she responded back "so crazy huh first we were just killing bandits now we are helping the prince" "yeah but still I am trying to figure out why those men had the dice army insignia on them" said kyouko in clear thought "well yeah it is crazy I mean aren't they allies after all" "no they are not allies just neighboring countries that have come to an understanding" "so you two are talking politics now" they look behind them to see Byakuya.

 

"well just trying to understand the situation," said makoto "while it is true that we have come to an understanding we still bat an eye that is why I was there in the first place to settle a dispute" "ahh I see" "but still my family especially doesn't like their leader" "why" asked makoto "you don't know the king and queen mysteriously died one night and their daughter went missing the next day by process of elimination the top general became leader but he is like a little brat with an over exertion of power and my family thinks he is responsible for the ruling families death" "damn really" "yes but with no definitive proof we can't take action" "we should probably get going" said kyouko. 

 

meanwhile....

 

"hrr damn it," said touko "now I lost the idiot as well" "u-um excuse me" touko turns around to see a girl in a cleric garb "what do you want" "are you looking for someone" "why do you want to know" "well I am looking for someone as well my brother, perhaps we can help each other" "I don't need help" just then the village gets broken into "ok boys ran sack the place" it was bandits "oh no" said the girl one of them come up to the girls "well well what do we have here how about you two come with me" "f-fat chance you bozo" "what did you call me"  he attacks her she get's hit but then uses her magic to kill the man "gahh a shaman" he said before falling down dead "oh my god are you ok" said the girl  "I am fine your a healer right?' asked touko "well I am only training but yes" she takes out her heal staff and heals touko "ok more of them are coming we need to get by them" "ok by the way my name is komaru what about you" "touko now come on if you stay too far behind I am not going back for you" "ok" she says as the back off from the others who are quickly approaching

 

elsewhere...

 

"so if we leave now we should get there in a couple of hours maybe less if we don't take stops," said kyouko "ok" "by the way makoto I bought this at the armory before we left you might find it useful" **received armorslayer** "wow thanks" "don't think much of it after all you might need some stronger weapons for what ever we might face and if someone is to guard me I want them to have better weapons" they were about to go further when they heard "hey Lord Byakuya I found you".

 

they turn to see a man with a big thing of hair he also doesn't look that clean "oh it's you where have you been" said Byakuya "you know him" asked makoto "well I am one of his retainers I am Yasahiro hagakure...wait who are you two" "these two helped me what I was in the forest and attacked" "oh well then thanks you two...by the way have you seen touko" "what you haven't seen her" "no I lost her two I actually got lost I came across this village I was going to enter when I saw you" Byakuya sighed "we can go looking for her if you want" "no she should know her way back to the castle we will probably run into her on the way" "are you sure my lord dude I mean maybe she is in that village" "how many times have I told you not to call me dude" "sorry" just then a boy from the village come running up to them "E-excuse me sir" the boy asks Byakuya "what do you want" "our village it is under attack by brigands please we need your help" pleaded the boy "I don't know" "come on Byakuya these are your people we should help them" said makoto "fine let's go" and they head back to the village 

 

"haha now then start looting," said the leader then the four of them come to the village " well then let's clear these plebeians out quickly" "right," said makoto "I can help too," said hagakure taking out his axe "ok then every one same as last time also the leader appears to be armored so makoto use your armorslayer and Byakuya your rapier" said kyouko as they were fighting with them taking out three of them so far makoto sees two girls fighting two as he gets closer he recognises one of them "komaru?" he asks "o-oh hey brother" "s-so this is your brother he looks nothing like my white knight prince" "gee thanks...komaru what are you doing here" "well mister Jin said that you and kyouko would most likely stop off by this village on your way back for rest but when I came here I couldn't find you then I found this girl touko and she was looking for someone as well while we were talking these brigands came into the village and me and touko have been fighting them off" "I have been fighting them off you have been healing me" "wait did you say her name was touko" "yes wait why do you want to know" asked touko "well your Lord Byakuya is here as well we were helping him out" "m-my prince is here I have to go find him" when they get back to the main fight they see that kyouko hagakure and Byakuya have taken care of the rest all that was left was the boss makoto after Byakuya hits the leader with his rapier comes from behind him and takes him down with the armorslayer "no I-I can not fall here..." and with that the brigands were routed.

 

after reaching thanks from the villagers they get ready to leave "my master you were amazing out there" "agg it's you just when I was enjoying myself" "well we should probably get going" said makoto "wait where are we going quicker way to the castle is that way" "well yeah but me and kyouko need to check in with the leader of our mercenary group before we go plus I need to take my sister back as well" "hey" pouted komaru "well then why are we heading that way too I am more than capable of protecting master" said touko "please after this time it is clear that I need more protection this is just till we get back to the castle" "sounds fine to me these guys are good at fighting" said hagakure "ok then shall we get going" said makoto. they then leave making their way to their base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after chapter:   
> makoto: mercenary: level 3  
> inventory: iron sword, armorslayer, vulnerary 
> 
> kyouko: tactician: level 5  
> inventory: thunder,elfire,concoction
> 
> Byakuya: lord: level 3  
> inventory: rapier, iron sword, vulnerary
> 
> touko: shaman: level 3. boon: resistance bane: speed  
> inventory: flux
> 
> komaru: cleric: level 1. boon: resistance bane: attack  
> inventory: heal, vulnerary 
> 
> hagakure: fighter: level 4 boon: speed bane: skill  
> inventory: iron axe, hand axe, vulnerary 
> 
>  
> 
> I have decided to only show their boon and bane when they are first introduced.  
> also, the first guiden chapter is after the next chapter and will feature characters from any of the other two games (danganronpa 2 or danganronpa v3) however I am un decided as to which to do so if you all have a preference for if you prefer I do one from super danganronpa 2 or danganronpa v3 well you know what to do


	3. chapter 2: journeys begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter isn't really all that exciting but we do get more insight into the world they are in

_after saving the village our group heads to makoto and Kyoko's mercenary base after some traveling they have finally made it._

 

"so this is your base huh wasn't expecting this," said Byakuya "well yeah it's awesome right," I say eagerly "well it is a pretty awesome dude," says hagakure we all head inside.

 

As we walk towards the main room Byakuya asks "so your commander who is he" "well he is Kyoko's father for one and he is one of the best tacticians out there" "..." Kyoko was being silent again which probably means something is wrong. "h-hey where is the rest of your mercenary group," asks touko "oh well most of them are out on their own missions right now so right now it should just be the commander and the new recruit," says komaru. "wait we got a new recruit." I ask "yeah while you guys were gone the new recruit is an archer and they aren't half bad," she says excitedly. we then get to the door Kyoko signals us to wait out here before she enters after a bit she comes out saying he is there and ready to speak with us.

 

We go inside to see Commander Jin "hey makoto so whats this I hear about from Kyoko about getting a job from the prince," he says calmly. "well you see-" I was about to say more when I was cut off by Byakuya. "wait your Jin kirigiri you were one of my fathers top tacticians what are you doing here" this silenced the room I had known that the commander was in the military before but the kings top tactician I guess I know where Kyoko gets it from now. "yeah that was me, but now I am retired from that life and the life I live now is nice" commander Jin says "t-the life of a mercenary is better than that of a royale tactician?" asks touko "well it may not be the same but it has its merits so tell me, prince how may we assist you". "well I need guardianship for my way to the castle and since my jokes of retailers clearly aren't enough I would like to get your services your people have proven capable enough" says Byakuya. "while I thank you I can't provide you with much most of my group are out on their own jobs so, for now, all I can really provide you with is makoto, komaru and Kyoko" he says "wait about that new recruit what was her name Mahiru she can help right". "oh that's right komaru can please go get her" komaru then leaves to go get her. 

 

She comes back a bit later with a red haired girl "hello everyone" she says "hi I am makoto" "and I am Kyoko" after we introduce our selfs she does the same. "hi my name is Mahiru I am a mediocre archer but the commander said I can come on as a trainee...so what is this about anyway?" she asks "well I am hiring your group to escort me to the castle" says Byakuya "wait you're prince, Byakuya hold on am I even ready for this type of mission". "well I suppose it wouldn't hurt besides you need for field training so this can work out" the commander says "if you don't mind me asking commander where are the others" I ask "well mondo was hired by the noble Ishimaru's son" "again" I say. "yep and Daiya is off doing a mission by himself didn't even tell me where he was going". he says "that is not surprising his lone wolf attitude is almost as bad as Makoto's too big of a truster nature," says Kyoko "hey!" I respond back  "anyways Aoi and Sakura are off to find the leader of the axe arms" "really," I ask "yep," he says. Well, now we know what the others are doing at least. 

 

The commander then starts looking like he is thinking and then says "if you don't mind me asking what do you need protection from certainly a prince can handle a few bandits" he says. "well actually commander" says Kyoko I never understood why Kyoko always calls her father the commander "when we were done with the people that attacked Byakuya I found this" she shows him the symbol she found on the body. "wait that is the insignia of the country dice" says the commander "yes but I don't understand why they attacked me I was just coming back from a meeting there with the leader of the country" says Byakuya. "Wait I don't quite understand what country is dice," asks komaru "well perhaps I should explain some things," says Commander Jin as he takes out a map and lays out on the floor.

 

"Why don't we talk about the continent and the countries that inhabit it"

 

_the continent known as soleie is made up of many kingdoms so let's start with..._

_ours futuru this is the second richest nation on the continent and has equal power of dice this country is known for its rich soil which has kept its economy going for a while especially after the previous war it was the quickest to make allies with Novoselic after the war where they remain as such._

_next is Novoselic this country is the richest nation on the continent as well as one of the most powerful military wise it was the nation to end the last war winning it the smoggy isle while the Isles aren't practically good per say they are after all loaded with bandits it does, however, have precious material that can't be found anywhere else as such the mining economy is strong there. Novoselic despite being the smallest nation is size is still probably the strongest nation or at least rivals the strongest one._

 

_next is dice our neighboring country this is the second biggest in terms of size. in terms of military, it is good mainly due to the fact that they have Wyvern riders there and their leader. this country was once a monarchy but the king and queen were assassinated and their daughter was lost people still try to find her but none have been successful after that dice was taken over by the main general ouma and he was made the leader at this point the country is more like a dictatorship many have said that ouma was responsible for the deaths of the royal family but with no definitive proof he is able to stay in power._

 

_next, is gamein this is the fourth biggest in terms of size as well as the third biggest in terms of militant power this is lead by the king munata, who will do anything to keep the peace in the land he has a queen and they have a daughter however they hardly show her to the public._

 

_next is disert. which is to say one big desert full of sand the "government" there is a joke and the place is full of brigands and bandits one of the biggest is the kuzuruyu clan who could if they wanted to take out the leaders there and take power the only reason they don't go full out is because the leader juzo is close friend with the king and queen of gamein. this also the biggest in terms of size,_

 

_and finally the kingdom of towa this is lead by a council which votes in a leader every three years mostly from the nobles of the land and is the biggest in terms of militant. it is also the most neutral of all the countries. this country also has the mountain hopes peak legend says that the sword up at its peak can only be wielded by a true hero of hope._

 

after saying all that commander Jin clears his voice "and that is the continent that we inhabit" he says "well that certainly is interesting" says Byakuya "anyways keep a look good look out for that insignia while you are out there" "will do commander" I say just then we hear someone out side we head to see what is going on.

 

"There they are" we hear someone say "those are mercenaries" I hear Kyoko say. a man comes up and says "hand over the prince and there won't be any trouble". "they are in the back two I will take care of them the rest of you take out these guys don't worry it won't be that hard" says the commander before he leaves "well you heard the commander everyone defensive positions" I say "I will see for an opening for the leader we take him out the other might disperse" says Kyoko. And with that, we get ready first Kyoko tells hagakure to guard our right flank with Mahiru getting someone with her arrows as they get closer. Byakuya takes a few out and so do I komaru has to heal some of us after we get his but it seems to be going off without a hitch. "you guys are taking too long let me show you how it's done" says their leader as he springs into action he goes for Byakuya Mahiru tries hitting him with her arrows but they seem to do no damage then touko hits him  with her flux then Byakuya hits him as well. Just when it seems we were about to win the leader catches Byakuya off guard and hits him down about to get the final blow Kyoko then hits the man with her elfire tome "aghhh" the man screams before falling down dead "oh no the commander is down everyone let's get out of here" as the rest of the men run. 

 

After that, the commander comes back "well it seems you all finished as well the back didn't have that many men" "well we did it not without some problems though" I say as komaru heals up Byakuya "what ever.."Byakuya says "well then it is clear to me that you do need more guards if the other come back soon I will tell them to join you" "thanks, commander," I say. We get some supplies before heading out "hey Kyoko aren't you going to say goodbye to your father" I ask "why should I am coming back the castle is only a few days away if we don't take to many stops" "well ok if you say so" and we take our leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after chapter:   
> makoto: mercenary level: 4   
> Items: iron sword, armorslayer, vulnerary 
> 
> Kyoko: tactician level: 6  
> item: elfire, thunder, concoction, hammer(to be traded to hagakure) 
> 
> Byakuya: Lord level:5   
> item: iron sword, rapier, vulnerary 
> 
> komaru: cleric level: 3  
> Item: heal staff, vulnerary, mend staff
> 
> touko: shaman level: 4  
> Item: flux, Elixer
> 
> hagakure: fighter level:5  
> Item: iron axe, hand axe, vulnerary
> 
> Mahiru: archer level: 3 boon: skill bane: defence  
> Items: iron bow
> 
>  
> 
> man In this chapter was fun to make with the lore building and all.


	4. support chapter: makoto and kyoko: support c

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the first of the supports this is just something I thought I should post before the guiden chapter each character can only support with some characters and them can only support with up to three of them at a time I in the end notes will put what characters so far can support with who if the name are question marks those are for the ones that have not been introduced yet also each character can only reach A support with one other character so yeah you all can request supports so enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> supports are done in a script style

makoto: Hey Kyoko how are you holding up.

 

Kyoko: fine I suppose.

 

makoto: well ok then...but how are you doing.

 

Kyoko: why do you care.

 

makoto: why would you say that of course, I care you are my teammate and not to mention my friend.

 

Kyoko: friend? makoto we are teammates but I would hardly call us friends.

 

makoto: you wound me Kyoko. we are friends.

 

Kyoko: how do you know if we are sure we have known each other for a very long time but other than that-

 

makoto: exactly we have known each other for a very long time. we also fight together heck your father-

 

Kyoko: commander!

 

makoto: right the commander always puts us on the same missions because we make the best team. 

 

Kyoko: so what a "friend" is someone who you always are around and someone you can trust.

 

makoto: are you saying you don't trust me.

 

Kyoko: ...

 

makoto: you wound me...well Kyoko I know you trust me you have confided in me before and despite all of the stupid things you claim I do you still stick with me.

 

Kyoko: perhaps...

 

makoto: how about we hang out more and get to know each other more...if we don't already know most about each other.

 

Kyoko: fine I suppose that will be fine.

 

makoto: good, and just so we are clear Kyoko I trust you.

 

Kyoko: I suppose I trust you two...even if you do a lot of stupid things.

 

makoto: yep that my Kyoko.

 

**support rank: C**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> available supports(for the current characters):
> 
> makoto: Kyoko:C  
>  komaru  
>  Byakuya(unable to reach A support)   
>  ???  
>  ???  
>  ???  
>  ???  
>  ???
> 
> Kyoko: makoto:C  
>  Byakuya  
>  ???  
>  ???  
>  ???  
> Byakuya: makoto  
>  Kyoko  
>  touko  
>  hagakure  
>  ???  
>  ???  
>  ???  
>  ???  
>  ???
> 
> touko: komaru  
>  Byakuya  
>  hagakure  
>  ???  
>  ???  
>  ???
> 
> hagakure: Byakuya  
>  touko  
>  ???  
>  ???  
>  ???
> 
> komaru: makoto  
>  touko  
>  ???  
>  ???  
>  ???  
>  ???
> 
> Mahiru: ???  
>  ???  
>  ???  
>  ???  
>  ???


	5. chapter 2x: defended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and now for the first guiden chapter

_gamein one of the biggest nations on the continent its ruler munata have kept his daughter the princess hidden from the world for what reason no one is aware only a few know where she is and only a few are allowed to interact with her today  Hajime Hinata a royal guard was given a task of guarding her as her retainer along with one other let see how this goes._

 

"so this is the place," Hajime said seeing a small castle. he was resigned to this place by his commander who trusted him with the job saying only a few can do it  _then why was I put here_ he thought. he waited inside by the gate he was told to meet the other retainer there before going to see the princess. "Hey there" hearing someone he turned to see a white-haired young man around his age "oh hi" he responded. "You must be the new guy I am nagito komeda and I am the princess's retainer," he said. "Oh nice to meet you I am Hajime Hinata and I was just sent here," said Hajime in response. "ok then nice to meet you two so I guess they just like to send worthless guys to defend the princess" said nagito. "Wait what" responded Hajime "well I am not that strong or defensible so I don't know why I was sent here to defend her I am not that good but I was chosen how about you" "Well the leader of my garrison knows suggested me but I don't know why I am just a new recruit". "Well, we better not keep her waiting" nagito had one of the servants take Hajime's stuff to his room and nagito took Hajime to where the princess was. She was in the garden "hey princess the new retainer came today" said nagito the princess turned around she was beautiful thought Hajime. "I told nagito you can call me Chiaki," said the princess "of course lady Chiaki" the princess then turned to Hajime "hi there I am princess Chiaki but you can call me Chiaki if you please," she said like it was a request. "Oh well nice to meet you I am Hajime I will be working under you from now on," he said with a bow. "nice to meet you as well," the princess said with a smile causing Hajime to blush a little.

 

"I will go check on how dinner is coming you two should get to know each other" nagito said before leaving. "So princess Chiaki how are you today," asked Hajime. "I told you that you can call me Chiaki" she said. "why is that not that I don't mind but aren't you the daughter of the king" Hajime said this caused Chiaki to get a little tense "oh sorry I didn't mean anything you don't have to answer if you don't want to". "No it's fine many people don't know but I am the adopted daughter of the king I am not his true heir that's why he keeps me here away from everyone else". "Oh I am sorry to hear that but that  shouldn't keep you down I can tell you are a great person," he said "thanks," Chiaki said with a blush. "so Hajime does this make us friends,"  she asked "sure prin-Chiaki". after a bit they decided to head inside. 

 

They were walking when Hajime stoped Chiaki "everything alright Hajime," she asked. Hajime didn't respond at first but then "look out" he yelled as something jumped at Chiaki but before it could hit her Hajime got in the way and deflected the blow and then hit it again but it didn't fall "what the hell" he attacked it again and after a few more hits it went down. "What is that thing," he said looking it over it didn't look human it looked gray with blacked out eyes and before he could see more it dissolved "what the hell...Chiaki are you ok" asked Hajime "yeah I am fine," she said. just then more came and one jumped at them but then nagito came and struck at it taking it down it on fatal blow. "Hey lady Chiaki you two ok" "yeah we are fine," she said. "The others are fine as well some are injured but alive I came over here as fast as I could," he said. "Hey nagito do you know what these things are" asked Hajime "no they came out of nowhere and attacked the castle most of them are gone all that's left is this group I hope" he said. "ok then Chiaki stay behind us we will take care of these" said Hajime "no worries I can take care of these as well" she said taking out an Orb. "What is that," asked Hajime "lady Chiaki are you sure" asked nagito "yes I am...ok Hajime be prepared," she said and then the orb glowed next thing Hajime knew she looked scaley "what you mean you are a-" "yes I will say later, for now, let's get them" "right nagito you and me will keep them off her she may be stronger in this form but her defence will be bad lets go". Chiaki running in taking two of them out with her dragon's breath then Hajime comes and his one with his lance twice taking it down after a bit they are all down except one. "I got it," she said but as she ran towards it she un-transformed looking up afterward she looked up and saw it lifting its sword over her "ahhh!!" she screamed. but then she felt something pick her up when she looked she saw Hajime with one arm around her and another holding a lance which was through the creature which then dissolved. "are you ok" he asked "yeah I am fine thank you" she said as he put her down. 

 

After settling down and getting the food they sat there in silence before Hajime spoke "so you are a Mamkute" he said "yes" she responded. "sorry for not telling you earlier" said nagito. "no I its fine I am just glad we got rid of whatever those things were" Hajime said. "yeah what I am wondering is what were those things" asked nagito "your guess is as good as mine" said Hajime. "hey you two thanks for the protection especially you Hajime if you didn't step in there who knows what would have happened" she said. "don't worry what kind of retainer would I be if I didn't protect you just from now on when you are transformed be careful". "ok I will..."*yawn* she sounded sleepy "hey Chiaki do you need to sleep" asked Hajime. "no I am fine" she said standing up "I...just need to..." and then she fell to the floor well she didn't hit the floor Hajime caught her before she did "well we better get her to her room". Hajime and nagito take her to her room the servants tuck her in and Hajime and nagito leave to their own rooms. "man what a day I better get some sleep" he said drifting off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so it ends now for the classes I would post their levels but I will not this time nor will I put their inventory anywho
> 
> Hajime: caviler boon: attack bane: skill
> 
> nagito: caviler boon: luck bane: skill
> 
> Chiaki: Mamkute boon: attack bane:defence 
> 
> and in case you were wondering Hajime and nagito are the red and green nights of this one.


End file.
